


Caught Again

by WaywardCompanion



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, janto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-18 03:36:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4690667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardCompanion/pseuds/WaywardCompanion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure Jack and Ianto. A series of fluffy one-shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. At Ianto's Desk

Toshiko sat at her workstation and poked Owen gently in the ribs. 

“Oi! Watch it, Tosh,” Owen said glaring at her playfully. She smiled and nodded towards Ianto’s desk. It had become a game between the two to try and catch Ianto and Jack whenever they could, considering that it was obvious that Ianto was much more private about their relationship than Jack. Owen rolled his eyes and muttered “Bloody hell there they go again.”

Ianto was focused on his work when strong hands came to rest on his shoulders and a small kiss was pressed to the top of his head. Ianto tried to swat Jack away as a small smile grew on his lips, but the Captain was settled on remaining.

“Jack…” Ianto hissed “they will see us. Not at work” he reminded poking the older man in the ribs. He heard a gasp then a chuckle from Jack as he moved away but soon returned and whispered in Ianto’s ear. 

“I’m not leaving till you give me a kiss” Ianto smirked at Jack’s words as he felt Jack kiss behind his ear. Ianto turned to look at Jack.

“You know my rules…sir.” He said looking at Jack. Jack lunged for Ianto trying to catch his lips but Ianto turned away in his chair facing his computer again.

“Just one little kiss” Jack pleaded, smirking because he loved when Ianto played hard to get. Ianto sighed and then looked to Jack.

“Fine. But this is just so you’ll leave me alone” he smiled as Jack was already leaning down greedily to capture Ianto’s lips. Ianto felt Jack’s hand come to rest on the back of his neck. Jack smiled against his young lover’s lips deepening the kiss causing Ianto to let out a small moan. Ianto let his hands come to rest on Jack’s face. Suddenly Jack pulled away and retreated back to his office. Ianto was quite flustered, just as he refocused, Jack popped his head out of his office and yelled. “Ianto! Coffee!” Ianto smiled and looked up catching Owen and Tosh watching. Tosh winked and Owen rolled his eyes, groaning gently causing Ianto to blush deeply. 

“Right away…sir!” Ianto called back grinning, Jack flashed him a knowing smile and retreated back into his office. Ianto buzzed with the excitement of what Jack would try and get away with in the confines of his office during work hours because maybe for a day Ianto could excuse his rules.


	2. In the Archives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto can't keep their hands to themselves.

Ianto was humming softly as he sorted some of the Torchwood files. The day was quickly coming to a close and lucky for all of them it had been a quiet day. Jack had been whispering sweet-nothings to Ianto all day causing the younger to blush constantly. But Jack knew that Ianto loved it when Jack cherished him which could only mean Jack had something planned. Ianto gasped when strong hands wrapped around his waist when he was his tip toes. 

"Need a little help, Jones?" Jack murmured kissing Ianto's neck and pressing against him, trapping Ianto.

"I was actually just finishing up, sir," Ianto replied swiftly. "Do you need any help, sir?" 

"Yes but not with anything work-related" Jack quickly replied.

"Jack. We're at work." Ianto chastised the immortal.

"And you're gorgeous." Jack replied kissing behind Ianto's ear causing the other to giggle, turn in Jack's arms and try to shove him away. "What you don't like my kisses?" Jack pouted.

"Not when you're tickling me!" Ianto chuckled happily smiling at Jack as the older man pulled away. "Oh come here" Ianto caved bring Jack in and kissing him happily. Jack grinned against Ianto's lips as he kissed back eagerly. Ianto hummed appreciatively against Jack's lips. Jack had pushed Ianto against the shelves and gripped the man's hips tightly. 

Ianto leapt out of his skin when a clearing of the throat interupted his and Jack's make-out session. Gwen Cooper stood there looking quite flustered. Ianto wondered how long she had been standing there for. 

"Enjoying the view, Cooper?" Jack chuckled pulling away from Ianto. 

"Umm...sorry. Owen wants to ask you something about a file or something and he's demanding coffee and I was bringing this to you, Ianto." She said innocently holding up some finished files. Ianto nodded taking them muttering an apology and thanks. Gwen waited expectantly as she watched Jack. 

"You're a great kisser, Jones, Ianto Jones" Jack whispered in Ianto's ear before nodding at Gwen and following her swiftly. Ianto stood there and blushed heavily. This is exactly why Ianto has the no making out at work rule but nonetheless Ianto let the smile grow on his face.


	3. Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has a good memory.

Jack grinned happily as he watched his young lover move around the Hub quietly serving his co-workers expecting no acknowledgement of the fact that it was his special day. Jack decided something needed to be done about this situation immediately.

"Team! We have a problem!" Jack yelled bursting out of his office. Owen jumped up and Tosh immediately started checking the Rift alerts for any new updates that she might have missed. Gwen leapt up as well grabbing her gun and Ianto quietly stepped towards Tosh to offer any assistance. 

"What is it, Jack?" Gwen asked immediately watching Jack with a determined look. 

"Everyone just relax. Our team has failed to recognize the importance of today." Jack stated. 

"Jack..." Ianto began turning slowly "If this is what I think it is. Please don't." 

"Oh, team mates, today is Ianto's birthday. Our young coffee boy is now a strapping 25 year-old." Jack grinned wolfishly at Ianto. 

"Oh my God!" Tosh shrieked jumping up and hugging Ianto who blushed heavily, smiled and hugged back. 

"Happy birthday, Ianto!" Jack grinned chuckling as the girls hugged the man he loved tightly. When Ianto was released he muttered something about the archives and quickly parted. Jack furrowed his brows and quickly followed. When he entered the archives he rubbed Ianto's shoulders.

"Hey. Hey. Ianto. What's wrong?" Jack murmured kissing Ianto's cheek.

"I hate birthdays, Jack," Ianto admitted sighing. 

"What? Why?" Jack asked concerned. "Hey. I'm sorry if I upset you. Talk to me." Jack begged gently.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday for awhile. It's one more year closer to whatever is after. My family was never big about them but all my friends always had huge birthdays and I envied them so much because I got a hard time about it." Ianto admitted quietly. "I guess eventually I figured they weren't worth celebrating."

"Ianto...your birthday is worth celebrating. You're worth celebrating. We could start celebrating together. Let's go out. We can go to that nice restaurant you like. I was planning on taking you tonight anyway." Jack smiled kissing Ianto's cheek again. 

"Okay. That sounds really nice, Jack." Ianto smiled turning in Jack's arms to plant a kiss on the older man's lips. "You're too good to me."

"You're too good for me." Jack chuckled softly kissing Ianto again. "Happy birthday, Ianto."


	4. Dream Of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack before bed.

Ianto was curled up in Jack's bed beside the Captain. He hummed softly kissing Jack's neck smiling. Jack rubbed Ianto's back gently, humming in appreciation as Ianto planted more soft kisses on Jack. 

"Someone is in a cuddly mood," Jack murmured, pulling Ianto closer. "I haven't decided if it's you or me," the immortal chuckled. Ianto chuckled lightly and sighed. 

"What do you dream about, Jack?" Ianto murmured softly. 

"I've seen so many things, Ianto. I dream about lots of things, Yan." Jack said deciding a question like that deserved a serious answer. Ianto nodded as he began to wonder if Jack ever dreamed of him. "Hey come here," Jack murmured catching Ianto's chin in his hand and tilting the young man's face up. Ianto leaned up and kissed Jack gently. "We should really go to sleep," Ianto muttered against Jack's lips as he glanced at the clock. "It's 3:00 in the morning." Jack nodded and wrapped an arm around Ianto hugging him close. After a few moments, Ianto whispered into the darkness. "Dream of me, Jack." The immortal said nothing but smiled softly.


	5. Love Bites & Hickeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack should be more careful next time.

Ianto sighed tiredly as he finished doing up his dress shirt for work. His eyes widened in shock when he saw the beginning of a large hickey peeking out of his dress shirt. "Jack!" He yelled. The Captain ran in with his gun raised looking worried.

"Ianto. Don't do that. I thought you were in trouble" Jack chastised lowering his gun as he walked up behind Ianto and looked at the younger man in the mirror. The immortal man began laughing when he saw the hickey showing. He wrapped his arms around Ianto and kissed the top of the hickey, then behind Ianto's ear. "They already know" Jack stated bluntly.

"No. They don't. Sure they think we're close. But they don't know about us. Jack. Trust me." Ianto retorted seriously.

"Fine. So what? They don't know." Jack said bitterly. 

"I don't want to fight, Jack. It's done now." Ianto said gentler as he laced his fingers with Jack's hugging the immortal to him. "Come on. Let's go to work."

"They probably won't even notice it," Jack smiled hugging Ianto tightly. 

"We can hope." Ianto muttered as he turned to kiss Jack softly.   
\----------  
Ianto was handing out the coffee, when he got to Owen, the doctor jumped up and grabbed Ianto. 

"Set the coffee down, tea-boy," Owen ordered so Ianto followed the order. Once the coffee was set aside Owen ripped off Ianto's tie and pulled back the shirt collar. The doctor blushed heavily "oh. Oh. Oh." He said each 'oh' with a different tone first surprise, then understanding and finally disappointment? "Sorry, mate. Thought it was a bruise." 

"Ah. Well. No need to worry then. But you broke one of my buttons." Ianto said gently clearing his throat. Gwen had come over and gasped.

"Ianto! Is that a hickey?" She shrieked as she began to laugh uncontrollably. Toshiko quickly joined them. 

"Ianto! Who did that?" Tosh inquired happily. Ianto blushed heavily and looked away from the curious eyes. 

"Yeah. Who did it?" Owen asked "that's a pretty big hickey they left." Gwen and Tosh giggled. "Did they leave any other marks?" 

"That's irrelevant" Ianto snipped. 

"So they did." Gwen said quickly. "I bet they left a love bite too." She hissed to Tosh. Owen raised an eyebrow when Ianto shifted uncomfortably. 

"Let me see." Owen demanded.

"God no!" Ianto said loudly. He looked up to see Jack chuckling as he leaned against the railing. Ianto straightened and started to undo his shirt. "Actually fine." Jack immediately stopped laughing and stared open-mouthed as Ianto began to undo the buttons of his shirt so the others could see the evident love bite around one of Ianto's nipples. 

"So who is the lucky person?" Toshiko asked quietly. 

"Now that is a secret." Ianto grinned as he started to do his shirt back up.  
\---------  
That night Jack and Ianto shared a good laugh about what had happened at work that day. But Ianto made a new rule: marks stay hidden where the others couldn't see them and the Captain eventually agreed with the younger man.


	6. Shirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Ianto are the same size.

Ianto loved the smell of Jack. It's intoxicating. The first time Ianto borrowed one of Jack's shirts had been an accident. It was later in the day when Ianto looked at the shirt he was wearing did he realize it was in fact Jack's shirt. Ianto curiously smelled it and smiled when he could smell the 51st century pheromones. Ianto tried to no take a habit of borrowing the Captain's shirts but it was nice to have a piece of Jack with him.

Once when Ianto had borrowed a shirt, Jack caught him. Ianto was bringing coffee to Jack when the Captain stared at Ianto curiously.

"What?" the younger man questioned cautiously as Jack continued to stare.

"Is that my shirt?" Jack asked as a smile grew on his face as he observed the young man in front on him begin to blush.

"Um..." Ianto managed dumbly, "Maybe?" he chuckled as Jack stood shaking his head.

"I didn't know we were the same size," Jack commented capturing Ianto by the hips, "or that we were at the point in our relationship where we could start sharing clothes."

"It's just a really nice shirt and there are no others like it." Ianto murmured.

"You have lots of blue shirts," Jack retorted smiling as he watched the tips of Ianto's ears go pink.

"Not blue shirts that smell like you and belong to you," Ianto said quickly, "I didn't know that a dress shirt could bring so much comfort," he muttered shaking his head when Jack chuckled gently.

"Why are you shaking your head?" Jack asked lightly.

"Because this is ridiculous. I'm ridiculous." 

"I think it's sweet. You can borrow my shirts any time, Ianto. I think you look sexy in it." Jack hummed kissing Ianto's cheek quickly. 

"Yeah?" Ianto asked raising his head to look at Jack.

"Of course. But you always look sexy in a suit. Especially your birthday suit," Jack chuckled.

"That's an awful joke, Jack" Ianto said but laughed all the same. Ianto felt much better about borrowing Jack's shirts in the future, before Ianto left he kissed Jack's cheek gently and whispered "Thank you."


	7. Date Night

Tonight was Ianto and Jack's first date.

To say the least, Ianto was nervous out of his mind. It seemed so unlike Jack to take people out on dates but Ianto craved more from their relationship so of course he said yes. Ianto entered the fancy restaurant that Jack told him to go to. 

"Hi. Harkness." Ianto said to the waitress who nodded and led him to the table where Jack was already sitting with his amazing coat on the back of his chair. Jack stood when he saw Ianto. 

"Jones, Ianto Jones. Always a pleasure to see you," Jack grinned pulling out Ianto's chair. 

"You as well, Captain Jack Harkness," Ianto smiled. He looked around and realized that Jack had selected a table in the corner of the restaurant, Ianto smiled gently to himself knowing that the selection was more for Ianto than Jack and it was nice that Jack had though of him. 

The night carried on wonderfully and at one point Jack reached across the table and took Ianto's hand in his own and continued his story. Ianto smiled at their hands as they left them there together. It felt good to be in public with Jack looking at him like that. To hold Jack's hand. 

"You're amazing." Ianto said at one point completely interrupting Jack. 

"So are you, Yan. Now pay attention," Jack smiled, lifting Ianto's hand to his lips and kissing it softly. 

At the end of the night, they were walking along the docks when Jack turned to Ianto and kissed him slowly and passionately. Ianto melted against Jack but Jack was there to support the younger man. 

"We should have a date night every week," Jack murmured softly and all Ianto could was nod, smile and dive in for another kiss.


	8. The Coat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto really likes Jack's coat.

It wasn't a secret that Ianto loved Jack's coat.

It was part of Ianto's job to take care of the coat, make sure it's clean and that Jack was happy with it. The only problem was was that Ianto never got to wear it. Ianto was nervous to ask to wear it so he didn't. But he was definitely jealous when the others got to wear it. 

Tosh wore it when she was soaking wet and freezing cold from falling into a river on a case. 

Owen wore it when he didn't have a blanket and he wanted to sleep in the SUV when they had a moment of peace. 

Gwen just wore the cost whenever she saw it and felt like wearing it which made Ianto quite upset because it's not like she had a good reason to wear it. Every time Jack would tell her to give it back she would always blush and bat her eyelashes making Ianto almost groan with annoyance. Gwen is lucky to have Rhys. 

The thought of Ianto being the only one would had not worn the coat had bothered the younger man so much that on a Weevil hunt he hadn't paid attention enough and was attacked by a Weevil causing him to get scratched up pretty badly.

Owen had deemed Ianto's injuries as not under immediate inspection. Ianto was sitting in the back of the SUV as the Weevil was tranquilized and subdued. Once the Weevil had been sorted out Jack approached Ianto from where he stood outside the SUV now and removing his great coat swiftly placed it on Ianto's shoulders. Ianto smiled tugging it closer around him, Jack grinned at the younger man.

"Tell me you're alright. When I saw you on the ground...the blood...for a spilt second I thought you were...You're alright, right?" Jack asked concerned. 

"Yes, Jack. I'm fine. Thank you for the coat," Ianto murmured smiling as he turned his head to inhale. 

"You really like the coat, huh?" Jack asked chuckling gently. 

"Yes. I love this coat." Ianto grinned. 

"I love you in it," Jack said back as he moved in kissing Ianto's forehead quickly before opening the door for the younger man to climb in.


	9. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack take their relationship to the next level.

Jack moaned out as his rolled off of Ianto. Ianto signed out in content. Jack and him had just finished one of their night time events together. Ianto bit his lip and laughed gently. Jack rolled over and kissed his shoulder. 

"What's so funny, Ianto?" Jack asked gently.

"I'm just very happy. That's all." Ianto murmured back kissing Jack's neck gently. He sighed out turning over and collecting his clothes. He began to put his clothes back on. Jack furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Ianto?" Jack said. 

"Hm?" Ianto said looking at Jack who was frowning.

"Where are you going so fast? You don't want to cuddle?" Jack murmured gently letting himself frown. 

"I'm going home, Jack. There's somethings I have to do at home. I always leave, Jack." Ianto said slightly confused. 

"I mean, Ianto, you could always just stay?" Jack asked hesitantly rubbing the back of his neck. 

"What? What do you mean? Stay?" Ianto asked turning to stare at Jack. 

"I mean you could stay the night. I know you keep an extra suit here. After that one time with you against that filing cabinet and then your shirt was all ruined.." Jack said grinning widely.

"Jack! I got it. Yeah. I remember the filing cabinet." Ianto smirked chuckling. He shook his head, "I guess I could stay." Ianto murmured as he pulled of his clothes again and crawled into bed. Jack wrapped his arms around Ianto and pulled him close. Jack kissed Ianto's shoulder, smiling against the skin there. Ianto giggled gently and rubbed Jack's back soothingly. 

"This is nice. I like cuddling with you." Jack muttered. "We could make this a thing." Jack offered quietly.

"I would most definitely enjoy that." Ianto hummed, he kissed the corner of Jack's mouth. "Does this make us a real thing now?" 

"Ianto..." Jack stated softly. "I don't know if I'm ready to be in a relationship. You know that." Jack looked away. 

"Hey. Hey." Ianto said, grabbing Jack's face. "Look at me. It's ok. But Jack, I think we should try." Ianto murmured. 

"I don't want to move too fast, Ianto." Jack stated softly. Ianto nodded sadly. "But we can make this a start. I'll try for you, Ianto." Jack promised. Ianto smiled softly. 

"I can agree to that." Ianto said gently "Seal the deal with a kiss?" Ianto asked softly. Jack grinned and leaned forward pressing a kiss to Ianto's lips.

"Does this mean you're ready for round two since you're staying?" Jack asked. Both men laughed loudly before wrapping themselves in heated kisses and soft moans.


End file.
